1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to weightlifting equipment, and more particularly to a support hook assembly for resting a weight bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weightlifters perform various exercises for the purpose of developing particular muscles throughout the body. These exercises can be performed through the use of free weights, such as barbells, or with machines. Many weightlifters prefer free weights because free weights permit the lifter to perform the exercises in a natural motion while utilizing pure body leverage in performing the exercise. This facilitates isolation of particular muscle groups and simulates actual athletic sports motions. The support assembly also often operates to spot the lifter and prevent the free weight from being dropped past a particular point.
Between “sets” free weights are rested upon a support assembly which mounts to a weight bar frame rack. The support assembly is also adjustable relative to the frame rack to locate the weight at a height desired for a particular lifter. Conventional support assemblies are typically posts or hooks which engage the frame rack at one of a multitude of locations.
Athletic trainers throughout the country have begun to realize the critical role strength training plays with regard to their athlete's goals of overall physical fitness. A problem arises when gyms have limited funding, space, or both. For example, squatting is considered one of the best methods for gaining strength. However, squatting heavier weights can cause notable strain and even injury on knees, hips and lower back. Maneuvering 500 pounds off a rig and back several steps to be able to safely drop into a squat position can be awkward and dangerous. A much safer option is to simply remove the hooks holding the bar and drop straight into the squat position, rise and reengage the hooks.
Prior art solutions to this problem include “monolift” weight training devices. While functional, prior art devices are large, stand-alone structures that usually operate hydraulically. Unfortunately, many gyms cannot afford the expense of such machines or have to sacrifice floor space to pair a prior art monolift with the weight training/pull-up rig that is already present on the gym floor.
Thus, a need exists for a weight support assembly that supports a significant amount of weight, and can be easily retrofit to be securely lockable to an existing weight training/pull-up rig.